This invention is directed toward an adjustable bracket for a tree stand.
Tree stands are known in the art. Typically, tree stands have a fixed brace member attached to a stand that is positioned to engage a tree to provide leverage to hold the stand in place when attached to a tree. Because the brace member is fixed, sometimes, because of the angle of the tree, a user is unable to secure the tree stand in a level position. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an adjustable bracket that can address this deficiency.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a bracket for a tree stand where the brace member is adjustable.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a bracket that can be attached to any tree stand.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a bracket that can adjust to abnormalities in trees such as a tree that extends at an angle.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of skill in the art based upon the following disclosure.